Homo Sapiens Sapiens (Human)
'History' Humans (taxonomically Homo sapiens) are the only extant members of the subtribe Hominina, a branch of the tribe Hominini belonging to the family of great apes. They are characterized by erect posture and bipedal locomotion; high manual dexterity and heavy tool use compared to other animals; open-ended and complex language use compared to other animal communications; and a general trend toward larger, more complex brains and societies. 'Biology' 'Characteristics' Human appearance, culture and personalities are all diverse. Some human are very ugly, while others can be described as works of art. As stated by many, human’s potential for greatness and evolution are limitless, but it can only be rivaled by their potential for malice. Biologically speaking, human are nowhere near the strongest in the universe, as they are not even on their own planets. What really stands out though are their determination and intellect, which is the main reason why they can climb to the top of the food change and become the dominant species of Earth. And while humans are physically not the most powerful, they are not at the bottom of the universe either. They are extremely resistant against many types of diseases, and with each new generation, human will only become more powerful both biologically and technologically. It is important to mention that why an untrained human can’t exactly affect the environments in any significant way on their own, and this holds true even for a highly trained warrior, but they all can gain the power to do this through the use of mystic arts, such as Chi Manipulation, Mana Manipulation (the original form of magic), Aura Manipulation and Life-Force Manipulation. With enough training and under the right circumstances, humans can even undergo a “metamorphosis” to become the pinnacle/peak of human evolution potential and perfection both in power and knowledge, something which is incredibly rare among even the most highly trained sorcerers and mystic warriors. Humans are social and sexual beings, meaning that they prefer to spend most of their time on groups or sexual related activities. They can get along well with most species in the universe given the chance, and due to their very wide range of sexual targets, it is bound that at least one or two new species will spring up from them. And even if this doesn’t happen, history has proven that humanity are usually the origin of countless advanced and power species in the universe, such as hyumans and enigmans. 'Attributes' 'Physical Abilities '''Strength': This is devided into three categories: the ability to lift a certain amount of mass over their head, the striking power that a person pact and how high/far they can jump *'Athletic Human': Can lift from 120 kg to 227 kg, punch with enough force to create a crater on the wall and high jump to 8 feet plus long jump 30 feet. *'Peak Human': Can lift from 227 kg to 454 kg, punch with enough force to completely demolish a wall, high jump 15 feet and long jump 50 feet. *'Optimal Human': Can lift from 454 kg to 1000 kg, demolish a very durable room size structure in one hit, high jump 40 feet and long jump around 100 feet Speed: This is devided into three categories: The ability to physically move at a certain velocity and withstand the sudden acceleration, the reaction time of a person, how agile they are against obstacles. *'Athletic Human': Move at 22 MPH to 28 MPH, reaction time from 0.102 seconds to 0.08 seconds and agile enough to combat within milliseconds time frames. *'Peak Human': Move at 28 MPH to 35 MPH, reaction time from 0.08 seconds to 0.064 seconds and agile enough fight at a speed x10 times their movement speed *'Optimal Human': Move at 35 MPH to 77 MPH, reaction time from 0.064 seconds to 0.0291 seconds and agile enough to combat with in the dimiseconds time frames. Durability: This section is divided into three categories: how much power can one take before registering any notable damages, how long can one last while exerting himself/herself at max capacity and how high their tolerance/endurance are against pain, thirst, hunger and other physical/mental attacks. *'Athletic Human': Can take up to 15 Kilojoules of energy as their maximum limit; can last for 1 hour while exerting themselves at max capacity; can endure an 8 dols of pain for over an hour and survive for a few days without food, water or sleep while fighting non-stop at the same time. *'Peak Human': Can take from 15 Kilojoules to 0.005 Tons of TNT as their maximum limit; can last for hours while exerting themselves at peak capacity; can endure an 11 dols on the the pain scale and fight non-stop for a several days while lacking food, water and sleep. *'Optimal Human': Can tank an explosion of 0.005 Tons of TNT to the face and survive one from a 0.25 Tons; can exert themselves fully for an entire day before a drop of sweat is formed; can completely numb themselves to any pain, thirst and hunger, allowing them to effectively fight to the death (over a week) without stopping to take food, water or sleep. Regeneration: This is divided into three categories: the speed and efficiency at which they can heal themselves; how long their life span are; how powerful is their immunity and how fast they can recover from attacks. *'Athletic Human': Can heal slightly faster than the average human; can live for nearly a hundred years; are very resistant against most diseases and can recover from stuns/dizziness/knockouts within minutes. *'Peak Human': Can heal at a speed several times faster than the normal human; can live for 150 years before dying; have or can easily acclimate themselves to most forms of poisons/diseases; can recover from stuns/dizziness/blackouts in moments. *'Optimal Human': Healing speed and efficiency are over x30 times that of the average human; can live well into their late 300 years and would still look like a very healthy man in his/her early 50s; immune to some of the world’s most dangerous diseases such as HIV, cancer, rabbies and world’s most lethal toxins (Botulinum, Maitotoxin, Batrachotoxin, etc) and even many forms of radiation; can recover from stuns/dizziness/knockouts in less than a blink of en eye. Senses: This is divided into three categories: how they perceive the environment through the five natural senses; how acute their awareness of the surrounding space-time field and situation are and how good are the average human sixth-sense. *'Athletic Human': The five natural senses are somewhat better than the average human, have developed a several meters subconscious field of awareness that allows them to detect dangers and activities within this field but haven’t discovered the sixth-sense. *'Peak Human': The five natural senses are far better than the average human; their awareness are very acute and can even alarm them while they are in deep sleep but still haven’t discovered a sixth-sense. *'Optimal Human': With enough training, can develop a "Proximity Sense", which is similar to Daredevil’s Radar Sense and has a 10 miles radius; extremely acute awareness, the subconscious field as a diameter of two miles with the user at the center; has discovered the forgotten sixth-sense in human that acts like pre-cog. 'Mental Abilities' Intelligence: The ability to reason and analyze, as well as creativity and imagination: *'Gifted Level ': An IQ between 120 and 140 *'Genius Level ': An IQ between 140 and 200 *'Super-Genius Level ': An IQ between 200 and 300 Memory ': The ability to memorize thing at certain paces and how fast plus accurate the information is when trying to remember/recall them: *'Above Average Level ': Fast memorizing ability and good memory in general *'Eidetic/Photographic Level ': Just by glancing once, the users can memorize and recall large amount of information in the form of images with little effort when needed. *'Hyperthymesia Level: Can easily memorize ever single moment in their life, from the point when they are in mother womb to their death in the form of recording videos with zero effort needed Information Processing Rate: How fast one can access and understand the information given. *'Fast Learner': 80 to 100 bits per second *'Tactile Learner': 120 to 200 bits per second *'Stategic Learner': 200 bits to 1 kilobytes per second. 'Race Talents' Life-Force Manipulation: With enough training, humans can gain the ability to manipulate life-force, a less pure version of Aether. Life force is one of the main composition as well as the origin of Mana, Chi and Aura. Control over this force will allow oneself to enhance the willpower, physical abilities, lifespan and can bend the laws of physics to one’s likeness. Among all the mystical forces present in the third dimension, life-force is one of the hardest to control as it is the fundamental force that allows life to appear/exist, grow and flourish throughout the universe, standing equally against it is Death-Force. If the users are talented enough, they can even actively absorbs the surrounding life-force while fighting, meaning that they will never run out of energy and have far more potential than normal life-force users. *'Mana Manipulation': Mana, also known as magical power, is the source of all magic. It is the manifestation of life-force through the soul, as the stronger one’s soul is, the more mana and control over mana the have. As the source of all magic, mana users won’t have to obey the rules and suffer from the same consequences like normal magicians do. For example: each time a magic user conjunct a spell, they will have to pay a price for it with either their bodies or souls, but this doesn’t apply to direct mana manipulator, meaning that the users of this power may have the potential for limitless power. *'Chi Manipulation': Chi is the latent energy flowing through the physical body. It is the manifestation of life-force through the body, and therefore has direct effect on the user’s physicals and vice versa. In other words, the stronger one’s body is, the more powerful one’s chi will be. And while this ability is often mistaken for mana manipulation, it actually belongs to a completely different system, though it does resemble the former due to its ability to ignore the rules of physics. One of the way to learn how to control Chi is through martial arts. The users of this ability will be able to do a variety of thing like flying, enhancing the physical bodies to superhuman level, shooting out energy blasts, creating energy constructs, instant transmission, transformation, limiter removals, etc *'Aura Manipulation': Aura is the life-force’s manifestation through spirit, and it surrounds the body to protect it. Normally, they are invisible and are always leaking out of the body into the environments, but with enough training, one can stop this leak and covers themselves in Aura like a type of energy armor. As this is spiritual ability, it has direct relation to one’s willpower, meaning that if the willpower is strong, so will be the Aura. Aside from acting like a defensive mechanism, it can also strengthen the user’s body and bends the laws of physics like the other types of supernatural energy. Full Body Control: The second hidden talent of the human race is the ability to manipulate the body at the cellular level. They can freely contract, expand and use 100% of their muscles; manipulating the bone structure; release and suppress the chemical reactions within the body such as adrenaline and endorphin productions; temperature manipulation; accelerate or deceleration the heart rate; self-heal at inhuman speed by commanding their cells to do so; slow down the aging speed; actively and consciously fight off foreign invading bodies; enhanced senses; maximum brain usage; maximum concentration capacity; etc 'Habitat' 'Universe-2911' Universe Number: 2911 Galaxy: Milky Way / Many others Star System: Sol / Many others Planet: Earth / Many others Dimensions: Diameter 12,742 km / Many others Base of Operations: Variable. Underground, underwater, on land, sky and space all work for them Gravity: 9.80665 m / s2. /Many others Atmosphere: Roughly 78.09% Nitrogen, 20.95% Oxygen, 0.93% Argon, 0.038% Carbon Dioxide, and small amounts of other gases. / Many others Population: Roughly 7.5 billions not counting sub-species or evolued humanities 'Miscellaneous' Type of Government: Variable but Democracy seems to be very popular Level of Technology: Type 1 civilization on the Kardashev scale. Are capable of harnessing the full potential of Earth. Are developing interstellar travel Cultural Traits: Unique and varied. But as humans are social, sexual and battle thriving creatures, most of their activities will have something to do with this features. Language: There are 6500 known human languages on Earth, not counting the ones that have gone extinct and the ones belonged to sub-species. Representatives: None. A president of Earth will be selected under the most dangerous circumstances. 'Classification' The mid 20th century racial classification by American anthropologist Carleton S. Coon, divided humanity into five races: * Caucasoid (White) race. * Negroid (Black) race. * Capoid (Bushmen/Hottentots) race. * Mongoloid (Oriental/ Amerindian) race. * Australoid (Australian Aborigine and Papuan) race. But they can also be classified by their evolved predecessors. This is divided into three types, each type can further evolve into a stronger species: